


Substantiation

by Ukthxbye



Series: drabbles and prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Sexy Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: “I don’t think that’s how it works,” Sherlock murmured, raising up on an elbow from his lying position on the picnic blanket and catching her glance.Molly scrunched her face as she chewed a large bite of lemon scone and swallowed it with a hard gulp.“Sherlock, really? You understand the basics of virus mutations as well as anyone--”He interrupted, “No, that isn’t what I meant...I.”He paused, and closed his eyes, clearly searching for words.





	Substantiation

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Sherlock murmured, raising up on an elbow from his lying position on the picnic blanket and catching her glance.

Molly scrunched her face as she chewed a large bite of lemon scone and swallowed it with a hard gulp.

“Sherlock, really? You understand the basics of virus mutations as well as anyone--”

He interrupted, “No, that isn’t what I meant...I.”

He paused, and closed his eyes, clearly searching for words.

Molly waited silently for him to find them, putting her scone down and taking up her tea.

“We have been on six dates so far and have yet to kiss. I don’t think that is how it is supposed to work,” he opened his eyes and held hers earnestly.

Molly sat frozen, her eyes widening and then her mouth joined the action. 

“Da-dates?” she stuttered out and swallowed hard. 

Sherlock frowned, “Yes...was that not clear?”

Molly shook her head side to side slowly, setting her tea down slowly.

Sherlock sat fully up, dropping his gaze to her lips, and spoke softly “Am I imprecise in my assessment of our quandary?”

“I believe the foundation for the hypothesis was not expressed in a manner which a path to experimentation could proceed,” Molly quietly replied, turning her eyes to his lips as well.

The corner of his lips curled up as his eyes slant, “Now that the determinant is elucidated, when do we begin our substantiation?”

“Preparations have been made for years; now is the time to begin or we may lose our window of favorable conditions,“ she said with a slight smile. She leaned closer to him, keeping her eyes steady on his lips as she licked her own.

He mirrored her leaning and slipped a hand up to her cheek, barely touching it and grazing her cheekbone with his thumb delicately. His eyes drifted up to her and she gazed back into his, both paused, faces getting closer together.

He noted the yellow flecks in her dark brown pupils as the sun peeked from the behind the clouds and settled a beam of light across them and the warmth in her cheek flushing under his touch.

She lost her thoughts for a moment in the blue threads of his eyes, conscious of their edging closer by millimeters.

“Then let us proceed forwar--,” he whispered, the words breathed out caressing her lips.

She closed the gap before his words completed, brushing her bottom lip to his. Both of their mouths curled into a smile against each other before he covered her mouth with his.

Her hands glided up to lace her fingers in his curls as the kiss deepened and his settled on her waist. They kissed ignoring passer-bys, the sun’s movement back and forth between the clouds, and the hour that passed before they parted their swollen lips, and returned for more evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> from an anon on tumblr from an OTP prompt post  
> They requested Sherlolly, fluff and the opening line.
> 
> It got away from me a bit on the sexy side. But its fluffy in a way.  
> These two flirt with science.


End file.
